Feel good
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Simplemente un día normal con menos de sus nakama alrededor. Tranquilidad y buen rollo, lo que permite que puedan tocarse ciertos temas de los que, en otras ocasiones, nunca se hablarían.


**Feel good**

El Sunny se encontraba fondeando lo suficientemente cerca de la costa para que los Mugiwara pudieran bajar a tierra sin llegar a mojarse los pies. Claro está, si alguno de ellos tuviera semejante necesidad.

En el interior del puesto de vigía se encontraba Zoro entrenando, no a escondidas como pudiera parecer, no obstante Franky había diseñado este sitio para que le sirviera de gimnasio, lo que le convertía, casi por hecho, en el vigía a tiempo completo de los Mugiwara.

Hoy había decidido entrenar aquí arriba para no tener que aguantar el cúmulo de miradas que recibía de la mayoría de sus nakama, a pesar de los días que habían pasado desde que dejaron atrás Thriller Bark. A pesar de ello parecía que tenían reciente el recuerdo de Zoro a punto de morirse a causa de unas heridas desconocidas. Afortunadamente, y como sospechaba Zoro, cuando llegó la oportunidad de desembarcar en una nueva isla, todos se olvidaron de las sospechas sobre su estado y se centraron en divertirse.

En estos momentos estaba a punto de terminar su décima, y última, serie de flexiones en vertical, apoyándose, únicamente, en las palmas de las manos, mientras los pies aguantan el peso de varias toneladas en forma de pesas de hierro.

Tras alcanzar el final de la serie de mil flexiones, Zoro lanzó, sin ninguna dificultad, la pesa lo más alto posible, sin llegar a tocar el techo para no enfadar a Franky por cualquier nimio daño, para ponerse en pie y recoger la pesa con una mano.

Todo parecía ir bien pero Zoro no perdió tiempo en quitar los pesos de la barra y colocarlos en su sitio antes de que pudiera suceder cualquier tipo de eventualidad. A pesar de ser él, en ocasiones también piensa que lo mejor es prevenir que lamentar. Por lo menos cuando el único que tendría que lamentar sería él solo.

Fue cuando se estaba secando el sudor de su torso cuando sintió el pinchazo recorrer el interior de su cuerpo como se le estuvieran retorciendo las tripas, y demás órganos. Apretó los dientes tratando de superar este momento sin llegar a soltar ni la sombra de un grito.

Tuvo varias discusiones con Chopper acerca de si era, o no, recomendable reiniciar sus entrenamientos, algo que su pequeño nakama se negaba por completo, a sabiendas de que Zoro, al final, desoiría sus recomendaciones, se quitaría las vendas y se pondría a entrenar. Lo que Zoro había tratado de explicarle, aunque no tuvo muchas ganas de ser muy detallista, era que conocía como trabajaba su cuerpo y que el ejercicio le sentaría mucho mejor, para recuperarse, que el quedarse sin hacer nada salvo esperar.

La verdad era que si le dolía, aún, el cuerpo pero, a diferencia de lo que podía ser lo esperado, sólo lo hacía cuando su cuerpo se relajaba. Mientras que, cuando entrenaba, no notaba ni una ligera molestia. Por eso mismo el peor momento siempre era cuando se terminaba el entrenamiento. Ahí era cuando podía saber cuanto había avanzado su recuperación.

Esta vez no hubo ninguna hemorragia interna por lo que era una buena noticia.

―Me merezco un buen trago― se dijo Zoro colgándose la toalla al cuello y dirigiéndose a la abertura que daba al exterior. Sin una sola muestra de preocupación en su rostro, Zoro se dejó caer a cubierta. El aterrizaje no tuvo ningún tipo de consecuencia―. Pero primero una ducha.

En la enfermería del Sunny se encontraba la persona encargada de la salud de los Mugiwara. Su isha, Tony Tony Chopper. Que, en estos momentos, estaba enfrascado en la lectura de uno de sus nuevos libros, en concreto el que se refería sobre la coagulación sanguínea. Necesita estar mucho más preparado pero no sólo para enfrentarse la próxima vez que se lo encuentren si no, principalmente, para evitar que cualquiera de sus nakama sufra algún daño causado por la congelación provocada por Aokiji.

En su mente siempre se repetían las mismas palabras, una y otra vez para que jamás se le pudieran olvidar nunca: "_… no puedes salvar la vida de alguien sólo con amabilidad. ¡Si deseas salvarla, necesitas años de estudio médico y prácticas!_"

Lo irónico es que ambas cosas las podía lograr gracias, y por culpa, de la misma persona. Zoro.

En la sala del acuario se encontraba otro de los Mugiwara. En concreto, Robin. Estaba, igual que Chopper, leyendo uno de los últimos libros que había comprado en Water 7 y que, hasta ahora, no había empezado a leer. Siempre tiene que tener cuidado qué libros, y cuándo, ponerse a leer porque tiene la costumbre de no poder parar hasta que se lo termina por completo. Y cuando dice, _completo_, quiere decir que comprende todo lo que en él se expone y que lo ha memorizado para futuras referencias.

Por suerte, o no, se trataba de un único libro y no de una colección de varios sobre el mismo tema. Una pena porque era un libro que trataba sobre los gyojin y que sumaría a lo que de él pudiera obtener con todo lo que ella sabía, previamente, sobre esta raza de personas. No obstante su próximo destino era la isla de los Gyojin.

Nunca viene una preparación extra.

Mientras tanto, Luffy estaba… y Nami… bueno, Usopp… y también Sanji estaba… junto a Franky y… decidió estirar los músculos aunque Brook…

La verdad era que no había ningún otro Mugiwara en el Sunny pues todos, por una u otra causa, habían bajado a tierra dejando a sus tres nakama a cargo del barco, aunque, de los tres, sólo Robin era consciente de ese hecho.

Nadie había advertido de esto a Zoro o Chopper.

El kengou de los Mugiwara se encontraba absorto en sus propios pensamientos bajo la incesante lluvia de la ducha que limpiaba todo su cuerpo y le eliminaba todo rastro de cansancio y agotamiento. La verdad era que ese tipo de dolor, el físico, era el que mejor se le daba para tratar. Otra cosa muy diferente era el mental.

_Mi estado actual se debe únicamente a mi debilidad. Si fuese más fuerte no habría sido necesario tener que tomar todo el sufrimiento padecido por Luffy porque debería haberme encargado de ese shichibukai. Además de que no habría sido necesario que Luffy se hubiera esforzado tanto porque debería haber podido derrotar a su zombi antes de que regresara._

_ En definitiva es que, si no hubiera sido tan débil, no habríamos pasado por toda esa situación. Es algo que no puedo permitir que vuelva a suceder. Nunca más._

_ Es una promesa._

Cerrando el grifo dejó que fuera su propio cuerpo el que se encargase de eliminar toda el agua que lo cubría. Se sacudió la cabeza y pasándose los dedos por su cabello, con rápidos movimientos, lo dejaron tan seco como si nunca se hubiera duchado.

Ahora sólo debía ponerse la ropa limpia antes de poder ir a coger su, bien merecido, trago.

Mientras tanto, Chopper había pasado de leer un libro a terminar de realizar los cálculos para aumentar los beneficios de sus medicinas. Se trataba de algo muy delicado pues un error en el porcentaje de algún ingrediente podía hacer totalmente inútil el resultado final o, peor aún, podría resultar muy perjudicial para quien acabase por tomar dicha medicina.

Por eso mismo, sin percatarse de ello, se puso a realizar dichos cálculos ya que existía una, inhabitual, calma en el Sunny, por culpa de que todos los nakama que pudieran alborotar no se encontraban a bordo. Sin que Chopper se diera cuenta acabó por conseguir ciertas mejoras para algunos de sus analgésicos.

Lo siguiente que debería hacer sería pasar aquellos datos, del papel a la realidad. Pero, entre la lectura y dichos cálculos, el cansancio empezó a pasarle factura a Chopper que se sintió, casi de improviso, muy fatigado.

―Caray, cualquiera pensaría que llevo aquí días enteros sin darme cuenta― se dijo Chopper para si. Pero, cuando abrió la puerta que daba a la cocina, se dio cuenta de que, en verdad, había pasado bastante tiempo, aunque no días, por supuesto. La cocina se encontraba vacía y sin apariencia de haber sido usada en bastante tiempo dejando claro una cuestión importante―. ¡No me avisaron para comer!

Chopper cruzó la cocina y salió a cubierta con la, no tan extraña, sensación de que se encontraba solo en el Sunny. Recordaba lo que le había sucedido en Skypiea al quedarse él solo a cargo del Merry y no le entusiasmaba mucho la idea de repetir dicha experiencia.

―Oi, ¿hay alguien?― llamó Chopper con todas sus fuerzas.

No hubo ninguna respuesta durante unos segundos que a Chopper se le habían hecho eternos. Hasta que una voz sonó sobre su cabeza.

―¿Ocurre algo, Chopper?

―¡¿Robin?!― la voz de Chopper dejaba claro que si en cualquier momento se pusiera a llorar no debería tratarse de ninguna sorpresa.

Corriendo se dirigió hacia las escaleras que llevaban a la zona superior del Sunny, descontando el puesto de vigía y lo alto de los mástiles. Allí se encontró a Robin regando su pequeño jardín de flores con su habitual calma, como si su nakama no estuviera tan alterado.

―Me parece que has estado estudiando mucho esta mañana, Chopper. Ni siquiera le contestaste a Sanji cuando fue a buscarte para comer― Chopper escuchaba atento pero casi no se enteraba de lo que le estaba contando ya que, en lo único que podía pensar, era que no estaba solo en el Sunny―. Por supuesto que a Luffy no le importó mucho porque significaba más meshi para él.

Corriendo saltó a los brazos de Robin que, a pesar de cogerlo entre ellos, no por ello dejó de regar sus flores. Por lo menos usaba sus propias manos para coger a Chopper y sus _brazos fleur_ para regar las plantas.

―Pensé que me habíais dejado solo y entonces me acordé que casi quemaron a Merry cuando estuve yo solo en él y no quería que al Sunny le sucediera lo mismo― le decía Chopper entre lloros. Fue entonces cuando las últimas palabras de Robin alcanzaron su mente―. ¡¿Luffy se comió mi meshi?!

Y, como si estuviera programado, en ese momento le sonó el estómago a Chopper. El rostro del pequeño Mugiwara se ruborizó ante esta situación.

―… bueno, es normal si me salté la comida…

Robin puso, de nuevo, a Chopper en el suelo mientras sus _brazos fleur_ terminaban su trabajo y surgían otros que se llevaron la regadera a su lugar.

―No te preocupes, Chopper. Yo tampoco he comido aún y…

Pero Chopper, al escuchar aquellas palabras, no pudo reprimirse el interrumpirla.

―¡¿NO HAS COMIDO?!― aquello si que era una noticia sorprendente pero no por el simple hecho de que Robin no hubiera comido si no porque no le hubieran dado de comer―. ¡¿¡SANJI SE OLVIDÓ DE DARTE DE COMER!?!

Que pudiera haber sucedido algo semejante era, de por si, impensable. Por lo que Chopper no tenía ni idea de lo que podía haber sucedido para que Robin no hubiera comido con los demás.

―No, no se olvidó― le dijo entre risas al recordar la cara del pobre Sanji cuando le dijo que no comería en aquel momento―. Pero yo también estaba leyendo y no tenía ganas de interrumpir dicha lectura por lo que, cuando me enteré de que tampoco ibas a comer con los demás, le dije que comería más tarde contigo…― Robin hizo una pausa antes de volverse hacia cubierta y clavar su mirada en una figura que se encontraba allí―, y con kenshi-san.

Al escuchar aquello, Chopper corrió hasta la barandilla, subiéndose a ella de un salto, y buscó con su mirada el mástil de proa en donde se encontró, sentado y durmiendo, a Zoro. Tan tranquilo, con la cabeza apoyada contra el mástil, y en paz, sus manos agarrando con firmeza, pero delicadamente, sus katana, como si no existiesen ningún tipo de preocupaciones en el Mundo. Como si no estuviera en plena recuperación de unas heridas que pudieron haberlo matado.

―¿Cómo es que Zoro tampoco comió?― el que hablaba era el isha de Zoro y no su nakama, completamente, ya que siempre era su nakama pero el deber siempre era lo primero, y más cuando su deber es salvar vidas―. ¿Es qué no sabe que debe alimentarse bien para poder recuperarse del todo mucho más rápido?

―Parece ser que estaba entrenando y no quiso interrumpir la serie que estaba realizando para bajar a comer― le respondió Robin con inmutable calma apoyándose en la barandilla y con su mirada fija en Zoro―. Supongo que los tres nos encontrábamos en la misma situación, ¿no crees, Chopper?

Él negó con la cabeza.

―No es lo mismo. Él sigue herido, por mucho que le quite importancia, y tiene que recuperarse para poder estar en plena forma.

Robin permanecía imperturbable pero, en su interior, surgió la imagen de Zoro cuando se estaba cambiando de camiseta en el Altar de los Sacrificios en Skypiea.

_Mmmmm……… si, en plena forma._

―Entonces el que esté durmiendo es bueno para él.

Chopper iba a decir algo pero cerró la boca sabiendo que Robin tenía razón, a pesar de ello no se resistió a decir un poco más, aunque, en verdad, sin mucha convicción.

―… pero debe comer…

Los ojos de Robin no abandonaban, ni por un segundo, el cuerpo dormido de Zoro a pesar de que su atención estaba con Chopper.

―Seguro que cuando tenga hambre se despertará. No hay que preocuparse por ello.

―Pero Zoro no es como Luffy― le recordó Chopper no muy convencido.

―No, no lo es― estuvo de acuerdo Robin―. Pero sigue siendo alguien con la misma necesidad de comer como la de cualquier otro. ¿Te parece bien si hacemos un picnic en cubierta, Chopper?

Olvidándose por completo de Zoro, Chopper se volvió hacia Robin con sus ojos brillando de emoción.

―Sugoi.

Chopper se fijó como empezaron a surgir una buena cantidad de _brazos fleur_ que traían, no solamente la meshi y bebidas para ellos, si no también extendieron una manta sobre el césped de cubierta antes de colocar todos los platos que les había dejado preparados Sanji.

A pesar de que Robin y Chopper se pusieron en marcha hacia donde habían colocado la manta para el picnic, el pequeño Mugiwara estaba tan ilusionado que dejó a su nakama atrás, ya que ella caminaba con calma pues no tenía ningún tipo de prisa. Cuando volvió a tener la cubierta a la vista se sorprendió al no encontrarse a Chopper todo nervioso para empezar el picnic si no que, en su lugar, parecía dudar si acercarse hasta Zoro y hacer que se despertase de manera disimulada.

Robin no pudo evitar una media sonrisa dándose cuenta de sus intenciones pero decidió sentarse sobre el mantel, de rodillas pero sentándose sobre sus propias piernas, y tratar de evitar que despertase a Zoro pero sin que pareciera que esa fuera su intención.

―¿Crees qué es buena idea despertar a kenshi-san, Chopper?― le preguntó Robin mientras echaba un poco de ensaladilla en un plato y se servía una copa de vino.

Cuando estuvo a punto de responderle, recordó ciertos despertares por parte de Zoro, obligados y no por su propia cuenta, que lo habían dejado de muy mal humor. Sudando frío le dio la espalda a su durmiente nakama y regresó sobre sus pasos de vuelta al mantel con la meshi.

―Bueno, supongo que el olor de la meshi ya le despertará― dijo Chopper tratando de salvar la situación.

Robin observó divertida como Chopper no hacía si no poner la meshi a favor del viento en dirección a Zoro para ver si aquel olor lo podía llegar a despertar pero, por esta ocasión, no parecía que el estómago del kengou estuviera muy participativo.

―No te preocupes, Chopper. Ya sabes que kenshi-san es más resistente que la mayoría de la gente― le recordó Robin antes de tomar un trago de vino.

Chopper tragó un par de takoyaki antes de atreverse a responder a las palabras de su nakama. Su tono cargado de preocupación.

―… pero, en el fondo, sigue siendo un hombre…, con las mismas debilidades que cualquier otro.

La sonrisa de Robin no sabía decirse si era a causa de la preocupación de Chopper, si por la imagen que ofrecía Zoro durmiendo o, también, porque Sanji le había cortado los trozos de niku con el mismo tamaño, incluyendo, una vez más, aquellos con forma de corazones. Robin negó con la cabeza pero decidió coger uno para no devastar a Sanji y que luego lo pagase con los demás, a excepción de Nami, al preparar la cena.

―Yo no estaría tan segura de eso, Chopper. He estado observando atentamente a kenshi-san desde que me uní a los Mugiwara― los motivos seguirían quedando entre Robin y sus esperanzas―, y debo decir que, más que un hombre, kenshi-san, parece un superhombre.

Chopper giró la cabeza hacia Robin tan bruscamente que fue un milagro el que no se hubiera hecho daño en el cuello. Ni cuando repitió el movimiento para volver mirar a Zoro.

―¡¿Un superhombre?! ¿Quieres decir que es como Sogeking?― si ya de por si Chopper admiraba a Zoro, la posibilidad de que pudiera ser un superhéroe como Sogeking lo encumbraba aún más alto en sus expectativas―. Sugoi, ¡Zoro es un superhéroe! No me extraña que pueda resistir tanto daño y que sea tan fuerte.

Chopper hablaba y asentía para si mismo mientras que Robin se había quedado perpleja por la conclusión a la que había llegado a causa de sus palabras.

_Bueno, Chopper ya admiraba a kenshi-san así que no creo que le afecte un poco más de admiración por su parte. Además de que no he dicho ninguna mentira sobre él._

―En Skypiea, hablando con Gan Fall sobre las ruinas que Enel destruyó, en las que parecía que se erigió, por última vez, la prueba de hierro del sacerdote Ohm, me contó que kenshi-san había caído del cielo pero que, salvo por el tallo gigante, no había ninguna otra manera de haber subido tan alto como parecía haberlo hecho kenshi-san…

A Chopper sus ojos parecían más unas potentes estrellas brillantes.

―¡¿Eso quiere decir que Zoro puede volar?!

Robin no pudo evitar el reírse pero no por la pregunta de Chopper si no por la verdad de aquella aparición de Zoro.

―Dudo mucho de que si kenshi-san pudiera volar se estrellase de aquella manera. Y luego, cuando kami Enel destruyó las ruinas e hizo que todos los allí presentes cayeran a las ruinas de Shandora, kenshi-san también cayó con ellas salvándote de la caída, aunque no pudo evitar el ser sepultado por varios de aquellos restos que, debo decir, se quitó de encima no muy respetuosamente a pesar de que se trataban de unos restos de gran importancia― Robin recordó como se había quedado tan sorprendida por la aparición de Zoro, con vida tras la caída y el quedar sepultado por los restos de las ruinas, que no le amonestó por tratar aquellos restos de manera poco delicada.

Chopper no podía parar de imaginarse a Zoro cayendo del cielo una y otra vez estampándose contra aquellas ruinas y levantándose como si hubiera caído sobre las esponjosas nubes de Skypiea. Entonces recordó otra cosa.

―¿Quiere decir eso que no se habría hecho ningún daño cuando el zombi de Luffy lo mandó a volar por los aires?― Chopper recordaba que había sido Usopp quien dijo que aquel golpe mataría a Zoro y fue él quien avisó de que se acercaba en su caída libre y Robin lo atrapó usando el poder de su Hana Hana no mi.

―No todo ocurre de igual manera, Chopper. Aunque podría haber salido mejor parado estrellándose contra el suelo, también podía haberse hecho más daño del que recibió. No podemos saberlo.

Chopper sabía que Zoro era extremadamente resistente y, por ello mismo, le preocupaba su actual estado de salud porque no puede imaginarse lo que tuvo que haber sufrido para que pudiera terminar en semejante estado tan precario que a punto estuvo de matarlo.

―Tal vez esté así por mi culpa― dijo Chopper más para si mismo siendo incapaz de comerse un diminuto tomate de la ensalada.

―Debes recordar que kenshi-san luchó contra Bartholomew Kuma y no parecía tan herido.

Chopper asintió recordando aquel combate.

―Por eso sospecho de que algo le debió suceder cuando todos quedamos inconscientes o que el ataque de Kuma le dio de lleno a Zoro por encima de todos los demás. Recuerdo que Kuma eligió a Zoro para luchar y sería normal que se centrase en él.

―Seguro que se recuperará, porque tampoco es que esté vomitando sangre a cada momento. Siempre sale airoso de todo lo que se propone.

Era increíble como podía cambiar el humor de la gente porque si, hasta estos momentos, Chopper estaba serio, de pronto tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para reprimir el reírse con ganas. Tuvo que apartar la vista de Zoro para poder lograrlo pero entonces fue a Robin a quien miraba. Mientras ella le devolvía una confusa por su parte.

―Es que, recordé algo que le había sucedido a Zoro en…― y, una vez más, el cambio de humor en Chopper se hizo patente. A Robin no se le pasó por alto como debería continuar aquella frase.

A pesar de haber pasado ya un tiempo parecía ser que ninguno de sus nakama quería traer recuerdos de tan aciagos momentos. Salvo Zoro que nunca se cortaba con nada y si debía decir algo que pudiera afectarla de mala manera, pues lo decía porque le parecía absurdo tratar de dar vueltas sin sentido en vez de atajar la situación cara a cara.

―¿Qué le sucedió a kenshi-san en Water 7, Chopper?

No sintió ninguna variación en el tono de voz de Robin cuando nombró la ciudad de Water 7 por lo que Chopper podía pensar que no le importaba hablar de ello. Por lo menos esperaba que la historia le resultase divertida y no la hiciera recordar malos momentos.

―Pues, cuando te fuiste de la Galley-La, el tío de la paloma― como se refería Luffy a Lucchi―, lanzó por los aires a Luffy con la intención de que cayera al agua y luego Zoro también le atacó para que lo lanzase a él. Cuando nos reunimos de nuevo le pregunté porque había hecho aquello y dijo que era la única manera de alcanzar a Luffy antes de que cayera al agua. Por suerte que Luffy no cayó al agua si no que quedó encajado entre dos edificios pero, por desgracia, Zoro tampoco cayó donde estaba Luffy si no que, supongo que a causa del golpe recibido, terminó por quedarse encajado, de cabeza, en una chimenea.

Tras tomarse una biiru bien fresquita, Zoro había decidido echarse una siesta para recuperarse. Y decidió que el mejor lugar era en el mástil de proa en donde le daría el Sol pero no con suficiente fuerza para resultar molesto si no que le daría una agradable y cálida sensación de bienestar.

Todo había ido tal y como lo planeó hasta que, primero, sintió como el olor, de lo que podía reconocer como meshi preparada por Sanji, le llegó hasta donde se encontraba pero quedó en un segundo plano cuando fue otro aroma el que captó toda su atención. Un aroma de flores que sabía muy bien su procedencia.

Nico Robin.

Por supuesto que también le llegaba la voz de ella y, afortunadamente, no la de Sanji sino la de Chopper acompañándola. A pesar de encontrarse en un estado de sopor, fue capaz de captar unas cuantas palabras muy interesantes, y curiosas, tratando de oír de qué iba la conversación pues había escuchado su nombre en ella.

Sintió una marea de confusión cuando escuchó el sonido de la risa de Robin. Si bien, por una parte, le gustaba que pudiera volver, o a empezar, a reírse con tanta libertad, no le gustaba mucho el que antes de su risa hubiera sido dicho su nombre. Zoro y las risas de Robin indicaban problemas pero, ¿para quién?

―… cuando me fijé, en un principio, me parecía extraño que hubiera una anémona en un tejado en medio de la ciudad pero, al fijarme mejor, me di cuenta de que eran las piernas de Zoro y las vainas de sus katana― seguía relatando Chopper su historia para delirio de Robin.

Tan bien se lo estaban pasando que no se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Zoro, tras Chopper y ante Robin, hasta que, gracias al paso del tiempo, su sombra cubrió a su pequeño nakama cortándole la risa de golpe.

Sintió como se le puso todo el vello de punta mientras su cuerpo temblaba como uno de los flanes que había de postre. Ni siquiera tuvo valor de volverse hacia Zoro para hablarle cara a cara. Afortunadamente, dada su posición y porque no le intimidaba, Robin no tuvo ningún problema para dirigirse a su, ahora, despierto nakama.

Los planes de Zoro no les dieron ninguna oportunidad. Se agachó para coger un plato y tratar de llenarlo de toda la meshi que pudiera para poder regresar al mástil o irse a otra parte del Sunny en donde no tuviera que escuchar a Chopper y Robin riéndose a su costa.

Claro que ya debería saber que es difícil, muy difícil, el poder soportar los maliciosos comentarios de Robin sin quedar en mal lugar por su causa.

―¿No comes con nosotros, kenshi-san?

Lo que parecía una pregunta sin ningún peligro, escondía, en el fondo, mucho más por lo que podía deducirse por el tono usado por Robin. Le retaba a que se quedara con ellos porque sabía que estaba molesto por lo que suponía que había pasado y que hizo que ambos se estuvieran riendo. No hacía falta mucha imaginación para darse cuenta de que Zoro había escuchado fragmentos de la conversación y no le debió gustar saber que algo que tuviera que ver con él pudiera llegar a dar como resultado aquellas risas tan sentidas por sus dos nakama.

―No me gustaría molestaros― le respondió con una fría voz que dejó congelado a Chopper pero que Robin no pareció notar pues seguía mirando para Zoro con aquellos inquisitivos ojos suyos capaces de atravesar todas las capas que pudieran haber sido levantadas para proteger el pensamiento real―, ya que parecía que os lo estabais pasando muy bien.

―Oh, no es ninguna molestia, kenshi-san― los labios de Robin formaron una conocida sonrisa suya que Zoro no hacía más que ver cuando mantenían cualquier tipo de conversación y ella quisiera… provocarle―. Es más, seguro que podrías iluminarnos en ciertas cuestiones que desconocemos acerca de unos sucesos en los que estuviste involucrado.

Aquello, por mal que le pesase, había captado el interés de Zoro; además de que Robin le había ofrecido una sonrisa sincera y no una de aquellas prefabricadas que usaba normalmente y que estaba aprendiendo a desterrar cuando trataba con sus nakama. Tenía interés por saber en qué tema podría saber él más que la propia Robin.

_Y si te fueras, en verdad, estarías huyendo… huyendo de ella. Y no tienes por qué huir de Robin. Simplemente te estarías comportando como un crío… como Luffy o, salvando las distancias, como ese maldito eru-kukku._

Y, eso último, nunca mientras pudiera impedirlo.

Zoro se sentó al lado de Chopper, cruzándose de piernas, e iba a empezar a comer unas pechugas de pollo cuando decidió mejor coger primero algo menos obvio.

Unas costillas.

Pero fue en el momento en que cambió de idea cuando Robin también fue a por las costillas, claro que, aunque Zoro no era Luffy, tampoco es que comiera ligero y se llevó el plato con la docena de costillas.

No debió alzar la vista porque se encontró con los ojos de Robin que, si bien no le decían que era lo que quería, ni le obligaba a nada, Zoro no pudo evitar el rendirse a su no audible petición y le hizo entrega de una costilla.

Robin le ofreció una sonrisa de agradecimiento antes de atacar, con moderado control, la costilla de Zoro. Bueno, la que le dio Zoro…

Chopper, tratando de que Zoro no se pudiera volver a enfadar, se quedó en silencio observando el comportamiento que se profesaban sus dos nakama y, cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más confundido se quedaba por su causa. La verdad era que Chopper no había visto a Zoro comportarse de aquella manera tan extraña con nadie más. Ni con otro de sus nakama o con cualquier desconocido.

_Y lo de Robin es aún más extraño porque es muy obvio que con Zoro tiene un comportamiento único, y diferente, que con los demás. Y, si te paras a pensarlo, es algo que viene desde que Luffy la dejó ser un Mugiwara más tras lo sucedido en Arabasta. Es curioso y… muy interesante._

Chopper tomó un trago de jugo mientras pasaba su mirada de uno al otro de sus dos nakama tratando de captar toda la información posible para poder realizar un diagnóstico más preciso acerca de lo que les estaba sucediendo a Zoro y Robin con Robin y Zoro, respectivamente.

―… y, por cierto, ¿qué era lo que queríais saber?

Aquí había otro detalle que no se le pasó por alto a Chopper pues, aunque la pregunta había sido formulada para Robin y para él, los ojos de Zoro sólo habían estado fijos en Robin hasta que los bajó a su plato de niku.

―Es una cuestión en la que tengo mucha curiosidad, kenshi-san. Me gustaría saber cómo hiciste para…― Chopper palideció de pronto al recordar la reacción de Zoro cuando le había contado a Luffy por qué Zoro estaba en medio de la ciudad―,… quedar atrapado en una chimenea en Water 7.

Chopper emitió un grito silencioso pero, solamente viéndole el rostro, estaba claro que, de haber tenido el valor de gritar, hubiera sido capaz de desgarrarse las cuerdas vocales de la intensidad con la que habría gritado.

Sudando de manera copiosa, Chopper giró lentamente la cabeza hasta que pudo ver a Zoro. Sus ojos se abrieron del susto al encontrárselo mirándole fijamente. Al momento volvió la vista al frente tratando de huir de aquella mirada.

Lo único que no podía hacer era cubrirse las orejas, sin quedar en evidencia, y podía escuchar como Zoro masticaba, con lentos y pausados movimientos, un trozo de niku. No era el sonido, y escena, más apropiada para estos momentos si consideramos el apelativo ¿_cariñoso_? con el que Sanji se había referido a él en ciertas ocasiones.

_¡¡Soy meshi de emergencia!!_

―Si sabes eso, supongo que te habrán dicho como sucedió― le respondió Zoro sin apartar la vista de Chopper.

―Chopper me dijo que Lucci te mandó a volar de un golpe pero no sabemos, con certeza, si logró meterte de cabeza en la chimenea con dicho golpe, kenshi-san.

Si a Zoro le pudiera molestar el hecho de que Robin, no solamente, llamase por sus nombres al resto de sus nakama si no que, también, hacía lo propio con la demás gente, su rostro no lo expresaba manteniendo su gesto serio en él.

La verdad era que, acostumbrado a que Vivi tampoco le llamara por su nombre, si no que le decía, Mr. Bushido, Zoro tampoco parecía que le pudiera llegar a importar que Robin nunca fuera a llamarle por su propio nombre. La verdad era que se trataba de algo que sólo le incumbía a Robin y a él no le debería importar en absoluto.

Y no lo hacía.

―¿Fue así, kenshi-san?

No es que fuera un gran secreto o que pudiera llegar a importarle si, al final, se supiera lo que le había sucedido. A estas alturas ya estaba más que acostumbrado a terminar siendo el blanco de la guasa de sus nakama. El recuerdo de su reacción al Ghost y, principalmente, lo bien que se lo pasó Sanji en la primera ocasión, antes de que a él también le afectaran, era lo que había significado un punto de inflexión sobre su dignidad.

Tampoco es que, a partir de ahora, se fuera a comportar como sus nakama más descontrolados, si no que no le daría mucha importancia a ese tipo de cuestiones. Lo malo es que, con esta actitud, si no se mantiene atento, puede llevarle a cometer actos tan absurdos como el de ser partícipe con sus nakama en una de sus técnicas Pirate Dockings.

―¿Realmente importa sabiendo el final?― le preguntó Zoro inocentemente al parecer olvidándose con quien estaba hablando.

La respuesta de Robin se lo aclaró con creces.

―Para que una historia pueda ser comprendida debe conocerse todas las partes que la componen, kenshi-san― lo que, en otras palabras quería decir: "_Si, quiero saber toda la historia_".

Zoro tomó un trago de biiru como si necesitase un poco de valor, o relajamiento, para poder contar la parte oculta de la historia. Tampoco es que fuera para tanto.

―Pues el golpe ni me mandó junto a Luffy, ni me lanzó al agua si no que, en su lugar, caí en un tejado. Por supuesto que me puse en marcha al momento porque no se podía perder tiempo si Luffy se pudiera haber caído al agua, afortunadamente no fue así, claro, pero, con el mal tiempo que había en esos momentos, los tejados estaban completamente empapados de agua y soplaba un viento muy fuerte.

―Por el Agua Laguna― intervino Chopper para aclararlo.

Zoro se quedó callado y Chopper malinterpretó aquello como que se pudiera haber enfadado con él por haber hablado.

―Gomen, Zoro― se disculpó Chopper―. No quería interrumpirte.

En verdad Zoro estaba haciendo acopio de fuerzas para contar la parte final de la historia. Pero, como el perder el tiempo sólo serviría para alargar todo esto, decidió contarlo de golpe y sin más dudas o interrupciones.

―No lo has hecho― le aclaró Zoro antes de continuar―, sólo estaba rememorando ese absurdo momento en que resbalé sobre uno de aquellos tejados y una corriente de aire me elevó justo para llevarme sobre la chimenea en donde caí atorándome.

Zoro esperó por las risas de sus dos nakama pero, para su sorpresa, no hubo ninguna. Aunque cuando se fijó en sus rostros estaba claro que, por lo menos Chopper, hacían esfuerzos por no reírse descaradamente. Mientras que Robin se había cubierto la boca con una servilleta. O eso, o en verdad se estaba limpiando la boca.

―Y fue entonces cuando empezaste a agitar las piernas para que Chopper te pudiera confundir con la anémona― dijo Robin calmadamente.

―¡¡Yo no agité nada!!― después del exabrupto la voz de Zoro se hizo menos audible―. No me podía mover nada de nada.

Y la verdad era que Robin se estaba limpiando la boca porque, ahora sin la servilleta en la mano, no tuvo ningún reparo para reírse.

A Chopper casi se le salieron los ojos de las cuencas y se le dislocó la mandíbula al abrirla exageradamente porque, no era que Robin se estuviera riendo a la cara de Zoro, si no que, Zoro también se estaba riendo. Riéndose de si mismo.

―Tú ríete pero también caerás en una de estas situaciones y te aseguro que estaré allí para cuando suceda y…

―¿Te reirás de mí, kenshi-san?― el tono de voz de Robin totalmente escéptico―. Aunque no creo que _caiga_ igual que tú, kenshi-san.

La maliciosa sonrisa de Robin logró sacarle a Zoro una media sonrisa junto a una mirada con la que atravesó el rostro de la morena. Y, mientras estos dos no paraban de intercambiar sutiles gestos y acciones, Chopper se detuvo a observar dicho comportamiento con cierta confusión en su propio rostro.

En verdad no podía decir cuantas veces, mucho menos contarlas, aunque con una de sus patas le parecía suficiente, Zoro y Robin mantuvieron un momento tan personal sin que pudiera verse la desconfianza y sospecha en Zoro. En sus ojos. Pero, ahora mismo, el brillo que podía entreverse en la mirada del kengou no mostraba esa pasada desconfianza si no algo totalmente diferente.

_Es muy raro. Zoro nunca se comportó así con nadie que yo sepa y, mucho menos, con una onna. Bueno, tampoco es que conozcamos a muchas fuera de nuestras nakama pero… tampoco Robin se comporta así con nadie. Ni tan suelta y divertida, ni, sobre todo, provocadora. Si no recuerdo mal, nunca trató de acercarse a Zoro como hizo con el resto de nosotros. Simplemente le trataba directamente sin que pareciera que le pudiera importar el tipo de reacción que le provocasen sus palabras. Como al subirnos en Merry para escapar de la Marina en Enies Lobby. Zoro fue muy grosero con sus palabras pero a Robin le hizo más gracia que otra cosa, como si fuera eso precisamente lo que esperaba que le dijese… tal vez si fuera eso precisamente. Hablarle como siempre lo ha hecho, demostrarle que estaba de vuelta con todos nosotros… su manera de darle la bienvenida._

Mientras Chopper estuvo inmerso en sus pensamientos, Robin y Zoro habían continuado hablando y, dejando atrás el suceso de Enies Lobby, habían llegado, o vuelto según se mire, a lo ocurrido en Thriller Bark. Todo iba bien, Robin parecía seguir divirtiéndose con la conversación pero, sin que ella pudiera sospechar nada, Zoro estaba dirigiendo la conversación hasta el momento en el que buscaba coger a Robin de la misma manera en que él había sido cogido.

―Es una pena que no pudieras ver al zombi que tenía tu sombra, kenshi-san― el tono de voz de Robin indicaba que tenía algo guardado en la manga. Zoro la dejó hacer confiado en su propia carta oculta―. Estarías muy orgulloso de él.

―Déjame que lo dude. Aunque me hubiera gustado el luchar contra él, ¿eso sería lo que se dice entrenar _haciendo sombra_?

―Pero también estaba el zombi de Sanji― Robin vio como se le tensó la mandíbula, por unos instantes, ante aquella revelación.

―Y, a pesar de que ya no tenían vuestros recuerdos, tampoco eran capaces de estar juntos sin acabar peleándose― le dijo Chopper interviniendo en la conversación al no poder resistirse.

―Entonces mi zombi tenía algo de sentido común.

Zoro no pudo evitar el reírse, aunque fuera ligeramente, ante la idea de aquellos dos zombis luchando entre ellos debido a la rivalidad que mantenían Zoro y Sanji.

―… una manera de ver las cosas, kenshi-san― añadió Robin con una sonrisa traviesa pero que se le congeló al ver la media sonrisa diabólica que llevaba Zoro.

Chopper estaba seguro que Zoro le había escuchado, y Robin, porque había respondido a lo que le dijo pero, a pesar de ello, parecía más interesado en Robin por algún motivo.

_… bueno, podría ser que… no obstante ambos están en la edad propicia para ello y sería lo más normal de hacer… la verdad es que no estoy muy al tanto de los comportamientos que tienen los humanos para buscar a una pareja para poder aparearse con ella pero, no sé, como este comportamiento entre Zoro y Robin es tan extraño, y único entre ellos, ¿podría tratarse del cortejo previo para ellos?_

―Bueno, tal vez aún no hayas _caído_ tan bien como los demás pero, no por ello, puedes decir que no estás libre de esa clase de situaciones, Robin.

―¿Qué quieres decir, kenshi-san?

La curiosidad de Robin era superior al instinto de supervivencia. Además de que tenía mucho interés por saber lo que Zoro pudiera considerar vergonzoso para ella.

¿Podría ser que estuviera pensando en lo ocurrido en la cubierta del Sunny cuando aquella persona invisible la había lamido?

_Seguro que lo podría comparar con todas las atenciones, y adulaciones, que Sanji me da pero, viéndolo bien, no es nada de lo que avergonzarse. A fin de cuentas puede considerarse un ataque._

―Que nunca se me olvidará el rostro que pusiste cuando esos tres te acusaron de estropearle su Docking― le dijo Zoro con la mirada clavada en el rostro de Robin.

La sonrisa de Zoro se hizo más amplia, y orgullosa, al ver como el recuerdo cruzó el rostro de Robin devolviéndole el mismo gesto avergonzado por el simple hecho de sugerir realizar aquella acción tan…

―Avergonzada― dijo Zoro disfrutando del momento―. Así tenías el rostro. Tal y como lo tienes ahora con sólo el recuerdo de aquel momento, Robin.

Chopper no resistió el intervenir en esta cuestión. No obstante era uno de los creadores de los Docking junto a Usopp y Franky.

―¡¿Qué es lo que dices?! ¡No hay nada de lo que avergonzarse de los Docking!― Chopper estaba en pie gesticulando todo alterado―. Son una poderosa combinación de las habilidades de todos nosotros con la que podemos dar forma a un individuo muy poderos…

―Es embarazoso como ser humano― Robin volvió a repetir las mismas palabras que les había dicho para justificar su negación a semejante acción.

Zoro no podía dejar de reír mientras que Chopper se protegió tras su nakama, a pesar de que, una vez más, se había puesto al revés dejando su cuerpo expuesto.

―¿Embarazoso?― se burló Zoro mientras no apartaba la vista del rostro de Robin en el que había surgido un ligero rubor―. No querrías decir mejor, ¿vergonzoso?

Por unos instantes no se podía estar muy seguro de cual sería la reacción de Robin ante las palabras de Zoro. A nadie le hubiera parecido muy extraño si usase el poder de su Hana Hana no mi para hacer callar a Zoro rompiéndolo todo lo que le fuera posible romper, o que saliera corriendo a refugiarse en su camarote mientras lloraba por haber sido tratada de tal manera. Aunque, también podía hacer lo que eligió hacer al final.

Robin se puso a reír acompañando, con aquel dulce sonido, a las risas que estaba dando Zoro y que, una vez se le había unido ella, muy pronto también Chopper se puso a reír. Aunque, en su defensa, era más para evitar quedar aislado y hacerse notar que su última intervención había enfadado a Robin.

Y a Chopper le asustaba Robin cuando se mostraba enfadada, que no era muy a menudo, afortunadamente. Para eso ya les sobraba con Nami.

Fue entonces cuando las palabras de Robin, y repetidas por Zoro, calaron hondo en la mente de Chopper iluminándola como si fuese la respuesta a sus propias cuestiones sobre los motivos que explicasen el comportamiento de sus dos nakama.

_Dijo que era __**embarazoso**__ pero Zoro le aclaró que, en verdad, solamente era vergonzoso. Eso quiere decir que sabe de otra manera para dejarla… __**¡¡¡EMBARAZADA!!!**__ Entonces, es cierto, todo esto es la manera de cortejar a una hembra humana… o tal vez sea la manera para cortejar, únicamente, a Robin. Los seres humanos son muy únicos y no creo que valga lo mismo para cada uno de ellos._

Cuando Chopper, inmerso en sus pensamientos, trató de coger otro dulce, se encontró con que ya no quedaba ninguno. Mirando para el montón de meshi se dio cuenta de que ya se la habían terminado por completo. Incluso la conversación se había terminado porque ninguno de sus dos nakama hablaba. Alzando la vista para ellos se los encontró, no mirándose fijamente como pensaba que estarían, si no que estaban recogiendo los platos para llevar todo aquello a la cocina.

Por un fugaz instante Chopper llegó a pensar que toda aquella situación de cortejo la había soñado, o imaginado, él en vez de que hubiera sido algo real. ¿Era posible pasar de un momento como ese a esto así de pronto?

―Supongo que si ese eru-kukku dejó todo esto será porque luego querrá disfrutar lavando los platos en donde colocó lo que preparó para ti, Robin.

Lo que significaba que no le apetecía, para nada, el ponerse a fregar los platos.

―Pero entonces no tendrá tiempo para preparar la cena, kenshi-san― le recordó Robin con un tono ligero de amonestación que no tuvo fuerzas ni para acercarse a Zoro antes de esfumarse―. Aunque podría ser que decidan ir a cenar fuera en algún restaurante de la ciudad.

Chopper trataba de coger algún plato para ayudar también pero, antes de que pudiera llegar a coger alguno, siempre se le adelantaba algún _brazo fleur_ de Robin o el propio Zoro. Al final se encargó de llevar la manta, y más porque se lanzó sobre ella para evitar que cualquiera de sus nakama la pudieran coger.

―¿Y a ti qué te pasa?― le preguntó Zoro al ver a Chopper recoger la manta atrayéndola hacia si mismo.

―Quería ayudar a recoger la mesa y no me habéis dejado― le recriminó Chopper.

Zoro no pudo evitar una medio sonrisa ante al reacción de su nakama.

―Creo que, para recoger la mesa, debe haber una mesa primero― Zoro se rió al ver como Chopper hinchaba los mofletes enfadado por aquella corrección.

―No seas malo, kenshi-san. Chopper solo quiere ayudarnos con todo esto.

―Pues, por mí, puede llevar mi parte si quiere.

Pero Chopper, por muchas ganas de ayudar que tenía, tampoco era tan baka para caer en un truco tan viejo. Negando con la cabeza se alejó de Zoro para que no le pusiera los platos en las pezuñas.

―Contando que fuiste el que más comió, deberías ser el que llevase más loza, kenshi-san― Robin se encaminó hacia la cocina, junto a Chopper, mientras juntó las manos a su espalda.

Antes de que Zoro pudiera replicarle se dio cuenta de que, a su alrededor, se encontraban varios _brazos fleur_, saliendo de su propio cuerpo, que llevaban lo que no tenía de la loza en sus manos. Eso claro, hasta que le fueron pasando todo los platos y que tuvo que recoger con grandes reflejos para evitar que cayeran al suelo.

―Procura que no se rompa nada, kenshi-san― le dijo Robin desde las escaleras―. ¿Qué diría Sanji si se entera de que has sido quien le rompió los platos y vasos?

Eso era lo último que necesitaba Zoro. Tener que aguantar las quejas de Sanji por semejante tontería pero, por eso mismo, fue hasta la cocina con mucho cuidado. Tanto que les dio tiempo a Robin y Chopper de sacudir la manta y llevarla junto al resto de la próxima colada antes de que Zoro llegase a la cocina.

Al entrar se encontró a Robin preparando una cafetera bajo la atención de Chopper. Ninguno de los dos se le acercó para ayudarle en los últimos metros. Tampoco es que, a estas alturas fuese a permitirles que le ayudasen.

―Lo mejor es tomar una siesta para descansar la meshi― dijo Chopper de pronto, aunque Zoro tenía la certeza de que eran unas palabras dirigidas a él por estar _convaleciente_.

Zoro dejó todos los platos sobre el fregadero sin dirigirle ni una mirada a sus dos nakama. Chopper saltó al suelo y volvió sobre sus pasos con la intención de seguir su propio consejo y ver si podía dormir un poco en cubierta. Para eso el césped que Franky había colocado era perfecto.

―¿Y tú no vas también a dormir un rato?

Una vez más aquel delicioso sonido llenó toda la cocina.

―Yo soy más de kouhii, kenshi-san― Robin le dedicó una mirada por encima de su hombro y se pudo entrever aquella sonrisa tan suya―. Creía que ya sabrías eso de mí a estas alturas, kenshi-san. ¿No era que no pensabas perderme de vista?― le recordó como había seguido sospechando de ella a pesar de que Luffy la aceptó como una Mugiwara más―. Entonces, ¿en qué has estado fijándote, kenshi-san?

Chopper se encontraba tumbado sobre el césped con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la calma, tan poco habitual para los Mugiwara, en la que se encontraban. Por lo menos para los que estaban en el Sunny. Tal vez el resto volvía a estar metidos en líos pero, mientras no los trajeran a bordo, todo iría bien.

Fue de pronto, sin previo aviso, cuando abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de que se encontraba solo en cubierta y que, si era capaz de medir el tiempo en el estado en el que se encontraba, hacía ya un tiempo que la cafetera había dejado de pitar para anunciar que el kouhii estaba preparado.

A pesar de ello, ni Robin, ni Zoro habían dado señales de vida y vuelto a cubierta con él.

Poniéndose en pie no dudó ni un instante en dirigirse hacia la cocina para comprobar si sus dos nakama se encontraban bien o si, mientras él había estado descansando, había sucedido algo.

Dejó atrás el último escalón y llegó hasta el umbral de la cocina pero, antes de que pudiera decir una sola palabra, la imagen que se encontró en el interior, le había dejado sin habla.

Hasta que no pudo evitar un grito de sorpresa.

Zoro y Robin separaron sus labios cuando escucharon aquel grito que llevó su atención al umbral en donde se encontraron a un, ¿conmocionado?, Chopper que los miraba sin saber lo que decir. Por supuesto que era algo comprensible ya que era la primera vez que cogía, no sólo a dos personas besándose, si no que, precisamente, esas dos personas eran también dos de sus nakama.

Era una situación novedosa.

Si bien Zoro estaba algo ruborizado al haber sido pillado en semejante situación, Robin, en cambio, no podía evitar el sonreír divertida ante esta situación.

―Esto si que sería embarazoso― dijo antes de volverse hacia Zoro―. ¿No lo crees así, kenshi-san?

Pero Zoro, en estos momentos, se encontraba sin palabras por lo que fue una suerte para él que Chopper no lo estuviera. Tal vez habría sido mejor al contrario.

―¡¿Embarazoso?!― repitió Chopper―. ¡¡Aaahh!! ¡¿¡Eso quiere decir qué Zoro te ha dejado embarazada!?!

Ahora fue el turno de Robin para ruborizarse ante aquellas palabras, no que Zoro estuviera mejor que ella pero, por suerte para él, era capaz de coger fuerzas al mirar el estado ruborizado en el que había quedado Robin.

Tanto por lo difícil que era el verla de esa manera como lo bien que le sentaba el rubor en su rostro haciéndola, si es posible, más atractiva de lo que ya lo era.

Además de que la idea, aunque imponía bastante, no le parecía tan descabellada como podría haberle parecido apenas unos segundos antes.

―**¡¡¡AAAHHH, ROBIN ESTÁ EMBARAZADA!!! ¡¡¡ROBIN ESTÁ EMBARAZADA!!!**― gritaba Chopper dando vueltas en el sitio y que no hacía si no, con cada palabra que decía, hacer aún más intenso el rubor de las mejillas de Robin―**. ¡¡Un médico, un médico, necesitamos un médico!!**

Zoro no podía evitar el reírse y, si no fue por el sonido si fue por el movimiento que realizaba al reír, Robin se volvió hacia él para reñirle por su reacción pero, al ver para Zoro, no se encontró rastro de burla o diversión en su rostro si no un brillo en sus ojos que no hizo si no contagiarla también a ella logrando que se uniera en sus risas.

―**¡¡Robin está embarazada!! ¡¡Robin está embarazada!!**

Los gritos de Chopper podrían haber sido lo único que se escucharía en aquella parte aislada de la isla si no fuera porque una voz más potente, y angustiosa, si hizo notar por encima de ella.

―¡¿¡NANIIII!?! **¡¿¡ROBIN-CHWAAAAANNNNN!?!**

El resto de los Mugiwara estaban de vuelta.

__________

**END**or**FIN**

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí esta pequeña historia sin muchas pretensiones, ni malicia, y que, a pesar del eje que gira en ella con el **ZoRo**, quiero dedicar para este día de hoy para celebrar el cumpleaños de **CHOPPER**.

_**¡¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS CHOPPER!!!!**_

Por supuesto que también servirá para felicitar las **NAVIDADES**, aunque sólo sea por ese _Embarazo_ sorpresivo que anunció Chopper hahahaha

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Espero que les haya gustado, o que se dejase leer por lo menos. Desde aquí… **les deseo**

**¡¡¡UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD!!**

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
